Tool
by LiterallyaDork
Summary: She was different, she knew but why was she having memories of a different world, in which her world was a simply movie, but she did know she was useless, as her name did mean 'tool' but why would Danzo pick her? Semi SI OC
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone!This is my first story so..

Don't be harsh!

* * *

She twisted, she turned , she _ran._

For her life

The sounds were getting louder as she twisted the door knob and slammed the door.

 _This wouldn't do_

This small Log

They would either shoot it down or maybe, destroy it with their bare hands.

She may be exaggerating but she had seen _worst._

The sounds became faint as she knelt down.

Maybe she was safe

Hopefully

But a hand grabbed her shoulders and all she saw was black.

* * *

HAPPY 5TH ANNIVERSARY!

A loud cheer of noises was heard as she stood up

 _Where was she?_

She didn't know

A tap on her shoulders and she spun around

Ariel!

The Ariel just smiled and said

"Honey, You're back so early, What happened this time"!

She blushed

"I was chased "

Ariel smiled again

"why?"

"because"

"why would you put me medieval Times!"

She shouldn't have shouted but the _medieval_

Where they crazy?

Ariel bit her lip, trying to think

" But hon, I'm sure I told Digger to put you in Modern time"

Theresa stared back to her and burst out _laughing_

Honestly, where did Ariel locate her brain?

" Digger is as old as _hell_ (opps langauge) and you expect him to hear well?"

Sometimes she wondered why she didn't die like others, _was it a curse?_

Nope, because if it was, _she won't be laughing._

and sometimes she wondered if she was normal

* * *

Theresa raised her leg sorely as she inspected it

Thankfully she got of there without a scratch.

but

her head was freaking aching her.

Maybe it was when they shot a gun through her head

or when they smashed her head on glass

 _so_ many possibilities

That world was _twisted and dark_

 _Thankfully_ _she died quickly_

The little monologue between her and her head was cut short by Ariel's aura

It was so bright and full of light

Sometimes Theresa dreamed of being an agent

And not see the World, _were you kidding her_

A little tap and Ariel sat beside her, A small smile emitted on her face, she paused and slipped her hands into her own but _it was so soft and angelic_ that Theresa couldn't pull it away looked up to the agent's eyes, a glint of sorrow appeared on her face.

"Theresa"

The so-called girl smiled at her and replied

"yes'

"You won't remember"

Theresa's face turned to a one of confusion as she squeezed it shut

"What?"

Ariel looked away

"I mean, _the agency, here **,Me** "_

"Why!"

Theresa dragged her hands out of her grip as Ariel stood up, she looked

"Because... this is the 5TH time you came and the rules state..."

"fuck the rules, What about **_me_** "

Ariel looked down to her pale fingers and squeezed her eyes shut

"I'm sorry"

and with a tap on her head, Theresa felt herself fall backwards

 _no_

"At least tell me where I'm going"

Ariel smiled lightly and tipped forward

 _Naruto_

Freak

* * *

A loud baby cry was heard soon after, the baby was normal of course but all that blared into her head was

 _I didn't belong here_

* * *

That's a wrap, excuse me of my errors and bad punctuation oh.

Please excuse me of the _fuck and hell_ I'm a christian and I really hated it so

Review ?


	2. Fading In

_**A/N:**_ I want to thank **Darkdust27,fireman12468 and kanna-yamamoto for favouriting my story and N8iv,AnimeTrash,Chellobaby(who reviewed) and Warra for following, you are the BEST! By the way Chellobaby** this chapter is long so Enjoy!

Disclaimer: If I did, would I be here?

* * *

Theresa felt herself being lifted up.

She was a child of course, _what did she know_ as she gagged and giggled at her supposed mother.

But the blaring in her head continued even further.

 _I don't belong here_

* * *

When she turned one, it was a celebration of sorts.

 _cake, food, sweets_ and most of all _presents._

On her birthday, her father gave her something _unique._

A _kunai,_ a freaking _kunai_ and yet that same thing that blared in her when she was a baby came out again but with a different sentence.

 _Naruto_

It surprised her, who is _Naruto?_ why didn't she belong _here_?

She clenched the kunai in her supposed hands as it began to bleed, the little red liquid seeped from her hand as her mother rushed to her side.

A short scolding followed by, watching her mother wrap the bandage around her palm.

And when she was done, Theresa looked up to her and asked

"Mother, who is Naruto?

Her mother simply _screamed_

* * *

Theresa knew there was something utterly wrong

The air was tense and full of an intent

 _killing intent_

She huffed as she squatted down,the toy that lay by the side, provided no interest as she squirmed to look at it.

It was dark

 _very dark_

But a slash of wind and she was out.

* * *

She felt herself being dropped into water as she struggled to breathe, she opened her eyes sluggishly to see.

A man with pale skin looked at her with snake like eyes.

 _Orochimaru_

Who is _orochimaru_? She did not know especially where all these random names came from, but she did know one thing.

That name meant _no good._

* * *

She floated in the water, held by a single cord.

She laid there for days, weeks, _months._

Her hair turned purple and her eyes orange.

No one knew that Orochimaru had the DNA of Konan and Nagato

Really, no one _cared_

 _But she would be the combination of both._

* * *

When next she would open her eyes, she saw Orochimaru

and an old man

with bandages and a scar

 _Danzo_

Theresa threw her hands up

 _who was Naruto?_

 _who was Orochimaru?_

 _who is **Danzo**?_

She hated the fact she felt so _small_ in her body.

should babies even have this type of thought?

She did not know and she was anxious,

but her baby mind blanked out before she could think.

* * *

When next she opened her eyes,she was in the arms of someone

The rush of wind filled her face

The person carrying her ran forward jumping from tree to tree

Every normal baby should have screamed

but Theresa was _curious_ and kept the wailing to herself

As if on motion, the person jumped down from a tree and landed first forward with a bunch of leaves.

Theresa merely _laughed_

She was an odd child for her age.

* * *

The man dropped her beside him, muttering

 _Tsuru_

He vanished in thin sight leaving the baby to her own devices.

and for the first time Theresa wailed and screamed

Like a child

Like her _age_

Loneliness was her weakness.

* * *

She was drooling next when she awoke as a bright, burning light was cast in her direction

Theresa stood up straight, preparing for a group of shinobi

Instead three measly women came front

They were three in number as the one in the middle, bent forward to look at her

A look of disgust etched on her face as she tried picking her up and dusting her through

Theresa still wary of touching, didn't respond but merely wailed out

 _She was tired of this!_

The one at the left barely took notice of her as she, unlike the two, bent forward to pick the scroll that laid on the floor

Its tattered appearance didn't bother her as she stuffed it into her apron and called the other ladies to follow them

The grunt of approval and shoving of feet showed respect

 _I think_

* * *

The chatter between the three women started as soon a they left the forest

 _None_ of them bothered to check if she had eaten or who she was? but instead they picked her up and claimed her

 _Brats_ she thought crossly

 _What are brats?_

A small voice in her head told her the answer

 _Bad_

and even _little_ Theresa knew the meaning of _that._

She puffed her cheeks and sulked on it a while, before the one named Minako(who was carrying her) snapped her finger causing Theresa to lose her grip, fortunately, she tightened her grip on Minako's hair.

Minako's scream could kill _anyone_

She didn't still understand how Minako's face could turn from sour to well, _normal._

She pointed her fingers to the baby, who was carried by the old lay who took the scroll namely called _M_ _iho._

 _"_ Honey, what's you name?"

Theresa puffed out her cheeks again

"Tsuru!"

Miho looked at her carefully for a moment bandages and all, before asking

"Are you sure Dear?"

Theresa nodded her head vigorously as she popped her finger into her mouth

 _and that was what they called her._

* * *

When they appeared in front of a building, Tsuru was suprised, it was _big_ , Were they allowed to keep this type of house? She thought still sucking her thumb.

Children playing about, women...

Wait! _Children?_

Yes, they were lots of children playing indoors and she heard Minako shout?

She looked ahead where a tub of water was waiting, Miho stripped what she was wearing and dropped her voluminously inside.

It reminded her when she was dropped in Orochimaru lab.

Miho started scrubbing her head, nose, back _everywhere_

She hadn't taken a bath for like a _year_

She needed this

Soon afterwards, she was taken and a towel was used to _scrub_ I mean, clean her up.

Soon Minako ran inside throwing the kimono and cosmetic hazardously on the floor, Miho picked it without a word.

She then proceeded to rubbing her the cosmetics.

Not a word came out of their mouths as Miho worked on her simple Kimono after wards, It was short sleeved and dark blue in color.

Tsuru tummy rumbled.

Some how it broke the silence, both people smiling at each other ( well, Miho was smirking and Tsuru face was flushed and embarrassed.)

The bell rung as Miho swept her off her feets and took her to the dining

That place was _big_ and filled with a long tables, Miho walked straight to Minako and dumped Tsuru in her arms, still flushed after the last incident Tsuru allowed her to lead

They went to a table where two more seats were available

A blonde boy sat at one

Minako looked grim as she pounded her fists on the table leaving the plates to clatter and jump up and also Tsuru to slide down her waist and sit down.

She looked at the blonde whiskered boy before shouting in a low voice.

"LEAVE SCUM! YOU'RE NOT WANTED!"

The boy started clearing his pates before she cleared her throat, The blonde looked at her when she gave him one of her dazzling grins and gave Minako a glare too.

Minako turned to look at her, her face scrunched in anger she prepared to scream before she saw something at the corner of her eye

 _Miho_

She scuttled out before she entered trouble

 ** _Wise Thinking_**

* * *

From that day on, blonde stuck to her like glue.

She didn't mind

She was often lonely

Besides he said his name was Naruto

 _does that mean anything?_

* * *

She giggled with Naruto over the prank he played on Minako, today. **_on her birthday._**

She was turning three while Naruto was five

He was so good at this

But a large booming screamed at the top of her lungs

 _TSURU!_

Both kids shared a knowing look

 _oh on_

* * *

Tsuru entered the small room where Miho sat

She tightened the grip of the bandage on her head

 _Flashback_

 _"Remember Tsuru, don't show this mark to **anyone**!"_

 _Tsuru nodded her head_

 _Miho sighed_

 _" I mean no one, apart if your adopted parents are ninjas and **you really trust** **them,** got it!"_

 _Tsuru nodded again_

Miho smiled at her and stood, gently moving to her, she pointed to the person behind the door

"Shinmaru-san, you can come in now "

Danzo came inside

Tsuru gulped

* * *

Phew that was long, gotta sleep, review love you all! My punctuation stinks...


End file.
